


In Sickness and in Health

by alien_lord



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff Fic, One Shot, Romance, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Leia's sick, miserably so, and she's quarantined herself away from the others to avoid them getting sick. Han wants to visit, but Leia doesn't want him to get sick, so he has to think of a way around her order. (Cute fluff fic, one-shot. Not serious.)





	

Leia had been sick for two or three days. She’d been coughing, sneezing, feeling nauseous, and just been under the weather. It had really put a damper on her energy, but she couldn’t let that stop her, especially when she had a rebellion to win. 

She’d barricaded herself in her room, and was sending out orders via intercom. Then, she didn’t make anyone else sick, no one could pity her for being sick, and she could cough in peace. It was a pretty agreeable plan, being propped up on pillows, her hair undone and loose around her, as she sipped a hot beverage, coughing alone. 

After the third day of being alone in her room, Leia was going a little bit stir crazy. She’d been coughing all day, and was feeling miserable. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she let herself feel sorry for herself for several minutes. Generally feeling alone, and sad, and sick. She gave an exhausted cough, her lungs and ribs aching from the coughing, as she held her side. 

The intercom crackled, and instead of the usual voice, Han’s voice came over it instead. His voice was distinctive, and sultry, and she loved it.   
“Hey- uh, your Princessness, you there?” Some static crackled, and she could hear Han faintly arguing with someone else, probably Chewy, in the background. The two were inseparable. 

She strode across the room, still holding one hand to her ribs, preparing for another bought of coughing, and sniffed loudly before using the intercom. “Yes I’m here.” She replied, “And don’t call me that.” She didn’t know why he had to make up all of these variations on her title, but she supposed, if he didn’t , would he still be Han?

Han heaved a sigh and responded, “Yes, alright your worship.” He added, “When are you coming out to rejoin society?” Han laughed a little, that deep chesty laugh he had, “Chewy says he misses you, but I just want to check and make sure you haven’t grown a second head.”  
Leia couldn’t help but smile at least a little, Han was so cute when he pretended that he didn’t care. It brightened her day to know that the two of them cared enough to check in on her, even if Han did it in his typical, “I don’t care” kind of way. 

“Well. I’m very comfortable in here – “ Leia retorted, “It gives me a rest from having to stare at your scruffy face all day!” She had a coughing fit, her face turning red, and her hand going to her tender ribs once more. She leaned on the desk as she coughed, before straightening up again.  
“How about you let me come visit you, huh Princess?” Han asked, pausing only briefly to allow her to cough for a bit. She thought she detected a little bit of worry, or empathy, in his voice, just briefly. 

“No. Out of the question.” Leia responded, “I’m much too ill and we can’t afford to have you get sick as well.” It was true, if Han was sick and out of commission as well, there would be issues. She couldn’t stand to have anyone else this sick, especially someone as important as Han. She just wanted to get over this sickness so she could get back to work full time. 

“I won’t get sick –“ Han boasted, “I never get sick –“ in the background, Chewy laughed, a throaty noise. Han was always bragging about some such nonsense that was definitely untrue. The man didn’t rest. 

“No. You can’t come in.” Leia told him, “I won’t allow it. Now, I’m sorry Han but I have to get back to work.” She continued pouring over the papers that had been left on her desk. It was a mess, but she worked away, taking breaks to cough, and sneeze, and generally everything else that came with sickness. 

Maybe an hour or so later, she was disturbed to a loud banging sound overhead. Jumping a little, she stood up, turning to where the noise was coming from. A panel on the ceiling slid to the side, and leggy, handsome Han, dropped from the ceiling and landed on the floor. His tall figure landed pretty gracefully and while smiling his most charming grin he added, “Oh no! How’d I get here-“ his smirk was charming, “It was completely by accident Princess, I swear – all of these air vents all run together-“ he trailed off, still grinning. 

Taking two big strides forward he stood in front of Leia. He was tall, and muscular, and she couldn’t help but sigh a little when she looked at him. He was just so striking. Butterflies flitted in her stomach and she forced them to leave. She was working, and this wasn’t a feeling that was fitting of someone with her position. 

“You disobeyed a direct order –“ Leia told him, looking up at him, their height difference huge, he looked down at her, and she suddenly felt small.  
“You should have known better than to expect me to listen-“ Han told her, reaching down and wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, and leaning down to press his lips against hers. “I missed you –“ he mumbled into the kiss. Leia kissed him back, she had missed him, the big oaf. The butterflies reappeared, and this time, she didn’t quash them. 

After they kissed, and cuddled, Han opened up the bag he’d brought with him to show that he’d brought two thermoses of soup, cough syrup, throat candies and a thermos of hot steaming tea. Leia grinned from ear to ear, as Han pet the top of her head while she sipped her tea. “Thank you Han-“ she told him honestly. She did feel a lot better, especially with the cuddling and the tea, and his company in general. 

Han stayed the whole day, and of course, by evening, was starting to get a little stuffed up. By the next day, Han was sick and in bed, and of course, he whined a lot more than Leia did. But that was alright because between doing her work, Leia would come over and make him drink some water, and pet his hair, and he’d cough in such a heart breaking way that she’d have to lay down and cuddle with him for at least a few minutes. She loved him, and he loved her, even when they were both gross, and snotty, and coughing enough to break their ribs off.


End file.
